


Выше солнца

by Rashiro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro
Summary: Бокуто всегда хотел познакомиться с живой совой.





	Выше солнца

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Вэл. Вдохновлено артом Carcaneloce - [тут](https://www.instagram.com/p/BFMyzgLrC5G).
> 
> Написано на мартовский Haikyuu!! Fest '19 на @diary.ru.
> 
> **Публикация на других ресурсах без разрешения автора категорически запрещена в любом виде. Тексты размещены на ао3, фикбуке, хогсе и дайри. Если вы видите их где-то ещё, пожалуйста, сообщите мне об этом или попросите администрацию удалить. Спасибо ^^**

Бокуто ёжится от холода, но даже не думает повернуть назад. Не сейчас, когда наконец-то совпали отпуск, наличие денег и отсутствие других дел. Когда наконец-то он может осуществить мечту и съездить посмотреть на сов в их естественной среде обитания.

«Да ты сам на сову похож, — смеётся Куроо. — Смотри не затеряйся среди них».

Бокуто широко улыбается, вспоминая диалог в аэропорту: пусть Куроо и не совсем понимает его мечту, но по крайней мере не высмеивает и даже поддерживает. И фотки ждёт. Фотки — это главное.

Бокуто проверяет аккумулятор фотоаппарата и наводит на ближайшие деревья, низкие и кривые. Картинка отличная, вот только совами там и не пахнет. Ну ничего, времени у него ещё много — когда-нибудь повезёт.

Лагерь он разбивает ближе к вечеру неподалеку от небольшого ручейка. Место довольно приятное, колоритное — можно сделать много красивых фотографий, но сейчас главное — устроиться поудобнее и наконец-то нормально поесть, а не баловаться перекусами.

Только он подтягивает рюкзак поближе к себе, как над головой раздаются громкие хлопки крыльев и буквально в паре метров от палатки садится сова.

— Офигеть, какая красавица, — любуется ею Бокуто и потихоньку подходит ближе. — Тише, девочка, тише. Я тебя не обижу. — Роется в карманах в поисках чего-нибудь, чем можно привлечь внимание совы, чтобы она подольше оставалась на месте. — Вот, ты любишь онигири? Мне нравятся с лососем.

Наверное, это совсем глупо — совы вряд ли едят рис, — поэтому Бокуто даже рад, что поехал один и никто его сейчас не видит.

Он делает несколько десятков вполне удачных фотографий, пока сова расправляется с третьим по счёту онигири, и даже получает разрешение погладить перья на голове.

Сова улетает перед заходом солнца, а позже, когда Бокуто, уже поужинав, сидит у костра, на поляне у палатки обнаруживается новая гостья.

— Привет, — говорит девушка и встряхивает волосами, в которых запутались перья — «Nyctea scandiaca», — отмечает Бокуто. — У тебя остались ещё о-ни-ги-ри? — спрашивает она по слогам и выжидающе замирает.

Совсем как сова на охоте, думает Бокуто и кивает. У него ещё много онигири, отчего ж не поделиться с другим любителем птиц?

Девушка — Широфуку, как она потом представляется, — приходит по вечерам, когда солнце уже садится, а фотографировать практически невозможно, и составляет Бокуто приятную компанию. Она не знает многих элементарных вещей, типа того же фотоаппарата, зато в плане природы может дать фору любой энциклопедии.

Отпуск пролетает незаметно, и когда Бокуто собирается обратно, он нигде не может найти ни белую сову — свою любимую модель, — ни Широфуку. 

Грустно уезжать не попрощавшись.

— Ты что, дурак? — удивляется Куроо, встречая его в аэропорту. — Ну кто же живёт в такой дыре?

— Широфуку живёт, — возражает Бокуто и выпячивает нижнюю губу. Ему обидно, что Куроо не верит, расспрашивает про ближайшее жильё, рассматривает внимательно фотки, ища на них Широфуку, — но там только природа да белая сова, которая ну никак не похожа на человека. Разве только тем, что ест онигири с таким же аппетитом, как и сам Бокуто.

Домой Бокуто возвращается заполночь и не в самом лучшем настроении. «Волшебства не бывает, оборотней не бывает, Котаро, взрослые не верят в сказки...» — и всё в таком духе. Подумаешь! А вот он верит. И видел всё собственными глазами! И снова увидит, как только подкопит ещё немного денег.

На карнизе за окном Бокуто ждёт большая белая сова.

— Привет, — говорит он, распахивая створки, и улыбается. — Я скучал. Ты тоже, да?

Сова сонно жмурится и перешагивает на подоконник. Трётся головой о предплечье Бокуто, словно огромный пернатый кот, и выглядит крайне довольной.

— И я, — отвечает Широфуку, обнимая Бокуто со спины. — А онигири у тебя остались?


End file.
